


Till We Meet Again.

by crownswithtxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownswithtxt/pseuds/crownswithtxt
Summary: Choi Beomgyu is an angel,, a guardian angel. One day on a sunny day of February 5th, Beomgyu was sent down to Earth to protect a beautiful boy named Kang Taehyun. Little did he know, spending 18 years watching and caring for the boy would end up with them falling in love with eachother but sadly,, whenever the person turns 18, the guardian angel has to leave and be appointed with another child.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung! Give me back my dinosaur!" 6-year-old Taehyun shouted, running around the living room as he chased a 'so-called' 7-year-old Beomgyu.

"You stole my last piece of mango!" Beomgyu pouts, stopping suddenly, causing the younger to bump into him and then falling down together onto the soft carpet.

The two boys laughed, recalling the events that happened 12 years ago.

"Beomgyu hyung, my birthday is in a month. What do you plan on getting me?" Taehyun asked. They were sat under a large shady tree, the sun shining brightly.

"I don't know, more cat toys?" Beomgyu says, earning a slap from the younger. "That's more like Hobak's birthday instead." Taehyun pouts before laughing along with the elder.

"Hm, your present should be a secret don't you think? It wouldn't be fun if I tell you now." Beomgyu speaks out after a long silence.

"Why do you say such things? Now I'm eager to know what you got me." Taehyun sits up after laying on the elder's lap. "Time passes by quickly, Tyun. In just a blink of an eye, your birthday would be a day away." Beomgyu replies, a sad smile.

If he were to be honest, he didn't want Taehyun's 18th birthday to come. He wasn't excited for the younger's birthday especially if it meant he had to leave him.

The world is a scary place but the rules are the rules. He wants to continue to protect Taehyun, protect Taehyun until his last days, protect Taehyun from all of the evil on our home we call Earth but he couldn't. 

The stupid rule of leaving once Taehyun turns 18. 

"Hyung, you alright? Why are you crying?" Taehyun was close to him, approximately 4 centimetres away. Taehyun brings his thumb towards Beomgyu's face, slowly wiping the tear away.

Right now, Beomgyu should be the one protecting Taehyun but why does it feel like Taehyun is the one protecting Beomgyu instead?

Beomgyu wants to break down but he wouldn't have an answer for the younger. He sighs, plastering a fake smile and looking up at Taehyun. "Sorry, I was overthinking and the tears just wiggled its way out of my eyeballs." Beomgyu laughs.

Taehyun nods, oblivious what would happen in just a few more weeks. 

Just like Beomgyu had said, in a blink of an eye, it was Taehyun's birthday in 4 days.

The two boys and their friends were sitting by the pool in the backyard of Taehyun's house, lightly kicking the water with their feet.

"Yah! Choi Soobin don't run around the pool, you'll fall-"

Splash. 

Taehyun sighs, looking at the boy in the water who struggled to stand up even though he was 6 feet tall. Hueningkai who was the youngest out of the 5 jumps into the pool and helps him.

"Let them be Tyun." Beomgyu assures, resting his head in Taehyun's shoulder. Taehyun stiffens a bit but relaxes after awhile.

"Gosh, I feel single." Yeonjun says, scoffing at the two. "That's because you're ugly!" Soobin replies playfully. "If I was this ugly, doesn't it mean you too since you don't have a boyfriend aswell?" Yeonjun snaps back.

The duo throws light insults at eachother as Taehyun watched. "It's obvious they like eachother." Beomgyu says softly. "I thought you fell asleep." Taehyun says, looking up at the sky that displayed a beautiful orange to purple ombre.

"With those lovebirds quarelling non-stop? Yeah, no chance." Beomgyu chuckles. Taehyun smiles softly at Beomgyu's chuckle. 

"Let's head in before the sky turns pitch black." Taehyun suggests, standing up as he extends a hand towards Beomgyu. Beomgyu blushes lightly, hoping the darkness hides the blush as he gladly accepted Taehyun's hands.

Then the day came. Taehyun wakes up, he looks around his room. He tries to move but he couldn't since he was trapped. He was trapped in the tight embrace of Choi Beomgyu who he comforted the night before. 

He recalls the memories of last night. 

Kang Taehyun truly was confused why his hyung was crying and telling him over and over again to never cry because of him when he's gone. It wasn't like Beomgyu was going to leave right?

He ruffled Beomgyu's soft fluffy hair that gave off a nice lavender smell. "Good morning to you too." Beomgyu mumbles, his eyes still closer.

Taehyun smiles brightly, still ruffling the elder's hair. The sun shining in from the windows landed on Beomgyu's face, showing off his beautiful features. Taehyun never paid much attention to Beomgyu's facial features and now that he has, he promises to always call Beomgyu pretty in the future.

Beomgyu moves his hands away, sitting up and stretching as he yawns. "My eyes hurt." Beomgyu pouts, looking at Taehyun. "They look very swollen." Taehyun teases. "Quick, go put two spoons in the freezer, I can't go out looking like this." Beomgyu whines.

Taehyun laughs but nods at the command. He grabs his phone, walking out to the kitchen as he took two spoons and placing them into the fridge.

He checks the date. "Oh my god, it's my birthday." Taehyun says excitedly.

He walks back to his room, smiling widely at Beomgyu. "Also, happy birthday!" Beomgyu yells out, his arms wide open for Taehyun to accept them.

Taehyun jumps onto the bed, hugging Beomgyu tightly as they fell on top of the pillows, giggling. They stop, only to look at eachother's faces. Taehyun couldn't stop admiring the beauty of his bestfriend. From his soft eyes to his cute nose then to his plumped lips. He wanted to kiss those lips.

But before he does, he feels a wet pair of lips against his own pair. Taehyun stares at Beomgyu who is now blushing 10 different shades of red. "I- I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. Oh my gosh." Beomgyu panics, grabbing a pillow and hiding himself with it.

"Come here." Taehyun says, giggling as he removes the pillow from Beomgyu's face.

He leans towards and starts plastering Beomgyu's face with kisses.

"Kisses on the forehead, kisses on the cheeks, kisses on the nose and then-" He kisses Beomgyu's lips. "-Kisses on the lips."

"I like you, Choi Beomgyu." Taehyun says shyly. "M-me too.." Beomgyu replies before giggling.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that,, my bestfriend,, wait no, my crush likes me too." Taehyun says two hours after the confession. "You've said that approximately 49 times ever since we confessed, Tyunnie." Beomgyu says.

"I know but it's so hard to believe that such a beautiful human being is mine." Taehyun says. "I'm disgusted." Yeonjun says, staring them down across the room. "Don't we do the same baby?" Soobin says, flicking Yeonjun's forehead.

"Goodness why do I have to be the only one single." Hueningkai asks, rolling his eyes.

They all decided to go over to Taehyun's place then go to a restaurant altogether for Taehyun's birthday party.

Although Beomgyu was excited for his new boyfriend's party, he was afraid to leave. He regrets only telling his feelings now. He had to leave once it was midnight and he isn't ready but he knows Taehyun isn't as well. 

Taehyun was pulling Beomgyu's handsas they walked to the restaurant. "I heard they served free ice-cream after finishing dinner!" Taehyun says, excited. "Do they have mint ice-cream?" Yeonjun asked curiously. 

Taehyun throws Yeonjun a disgusted look before nodding slightly. 

They find a booth, comfortably sitting down in their seats. 

"Soobin hyung, what did you get for Taehyun?" Hueningkai asks. "Why do you want to know? It isn't your birthday anyways." Soobin scoffs. 

"I'm just asking?!" Hueningkai says, offended. "We both got him a portable charger and a small laptop because we know he writes songs." Yeonjun says, smiling softly at Taehyun who looks very grateful.

"And you, the boyfriend?" Hueningkai asks, looking at Beomgyu.

"It's something special. I'll give it later after we go back home." Beomgyu smiles, looking at Taehyun who only nods.

Time passes way too fast when you're with the people you love. The group had an amazing time together, laughing and talking about old memories. 

They're now home, resting on the couch. "I feel so bloated." Taehyun mumbles, his eyes slowly closing. "I don't understand how Yeonjun could munch down on 5 scoops of mint chocolate ice cream? He's insane." Taehyun continues.

Beomgyu has been quiet. "What's on your mind?" Taehyun asks, now worried.

Beomgyu looks at the time,, '11:58 PM' shined brightly on the digital clock.

"Taehyun,, I want to tell you something. Promise you won't hate me okay?" Beomgyu holds Taehyun's hands. 

"You're scaring me hyung haha... Its nothing that serious right?" Taehyun holds Beomgyu's hands tightly, he's scared. 

"I can't stay any longer, they want me back." Beomgyu says, voice almost inaudible. 

"Who wants you back?" Taehyun asks, anger rising in him. "Can't you beg for a little more?!" Taehyun shouts, tears running down his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. Till we meet again, my love." Beomgyu says, removing Taehyun's hands as he stood up, leaving the house. By the time Taehyun opened the door, Beomgyu was no where to be seen.

His knee drops to the floor, crying hard as he shouted into the night sky.


	2. After.

"What happened after, Teacher Taehyun?" The kids in the kindergarten who gathered around him asked.

"I haven't seen him since." Taehyun says, smiling little.

It has been 3 years since that happened. Taehyun heart breaks everytime he sees something reminding him of his lover he couldn't keep. 

"You said he gave you a present right? What was in it?" a kid asked, his puppy eyes on display.

"It was a polaroid camera and something else." Taehyun replies. "The polaroid camera was filled with pictures of me, him, us, our friends." Taehyun continues. 

"He must have loved you a lot!" another kid screams from the other side of the room.

"And I love him just as much. Till we meet again." Taehyun says, the last line more quiet than the first.

He walks through the hallways, the strap of the polaroid camera hung around his neck. He suddenly bumps into someone.

"I- I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." Taehyun says, picking up a bracelet. A very familiar bracelet. Just like the one that matched his own. He looks up at the masked figure.

"Pleasure to meet you again, my love. I missed you."

The End.


End file.
